


the one with the pretty face

by jngho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngho/pseuds/jngho
Summary: San spots a cute boy while getting a present for his friend, Seonghwa. Since it was almost their two year anniversary of their friendship. Instead of bringing Seonghwa a video game, he brings home a cute little twink that he found at a GameStop.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	the one with the pretty face

It’s almost the anniversary of when San and Seonghwa first became roommates, yet San has still not gotten anything for him. He decided to get him a video game for his Nintendo Switch, well if he could find anything that he doesn’t have already. 

_What the fuck does this bitch not have?_ San thought while looking at the Nintendo Switch section at this GameStop. It seems that every game he knows of, Seonghwa has already. There’s so much games he knows of too, but since Seonghwa has every single fucking game. Apparently Overwatch is going to be released soon, so San is probably just going to pre-order that for Seonghwa, since he always plays it on his PC. 

Just as San was going to walk to talk to the employee at the counter, he spots this cute boy reaching for the Animal Crossing New Horizons game. This boy was just barely shorter than he was, his features were so soft which made him very pretty. The proportions of his body made him, tiny _._ His bangs of his black hair were slightly covering his eyes, it looks like he couldn’t see. San eyed him up and down, _damn._

“Here you go, what’s your name pretty boy?” San asks the slightly shorter boy after giving him the Animal Crossing game. Said boy, quietly thanks San and holds the case to his chest, blowing the bangs out of his face.

”I-I’m Wooyoung,” San cooed at how nervous the smaller boy was, he was so cute with his oversized sweater, which gave him sweater paws. If he was this nervous when talking, he wanted to know what it would be like with Wooyoung under him, struggling to not make sounds. 

San shook off the thought and led the boy to the paying area and paid for his game, even with Wooyoung pleading that he doesn’t need to do that, it did surprise San on how much the game cost. That was like three hours of work. But it doesn’t matter, since the shy boy agreed to go with San at his place and order takeout. 

-

“T-thank you so much for dinner San, you really didn’t have to pay though,” Wooyoung giggled nervously. He tried to pay for dinner himself, but San insisted that he would pay for him because he was interrupting Wooyoung’s future plans, even though he didn’t have any. Wooyoung didn’t expect a very handsome boy to ask him out on a date while going to a video game store, he wasn’t very used to it. Sure he would get random men catcalling him in public, but his friend Yeosang would normally scream at them. They then also catcall him. But it’s the thought that counts. 

“Relax, Wooyoung,” San sits next to Wooyoung on the couch. Wooyoung flinches at the action, he blushes because of the way he reacted. Now San probably knows how much he affected him, and it was only the first day they met. Wooyoung acts very weird around handsome men, in his defense. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” San places his hand on the shy boys thigh, which caused him to blush even harder. There’s no way that this is happening right now, why did this affect him this much? Normally he would just roll his eyes and run away to his home, but this was different for some reason.

”Nothing, I’m just n-nervous I guess,” Wooyoung stutters as San traces hand up his thigh, San was just trying to comfort Wooyoung, but he took it differently. Even though San was only trying to ease the younger boy, he can’t help but smirk at how much he affects him. He continued to trace his hand up and down his thigh, while Wooyoung’s breath hitched at his action. 

“Wooyoung,” San spoke into the moment of silence, “Can I kiss you?” Wooyoung’s stomach fluttered, but he nodded. 

San repositioned the younger’s body, so that he was facing him. _Fuck,_ Wooyoung thought. It was so hot that he was easily able to move his body. 

The taller boy gently pushes the shy boy down against the couch, slowly attaches his lips to the other’s. Wooyoung moves his lips in sync with San’s, as he was on top of him. He opened his mouth to catch his breath, when San suddenly shoved in his own tongue to his mouth. He whimpers at that, while San smirks against his lips. Wooyoung can already feel his face heat up again. 

He tugs on the hem of San’s shirt, but he slaps his hand away and pulls away from the kiss. “Ask if you want me to fuck you first,” San says firmly, the smaller boy prevents himself from whimpering at his words, and nods. 

“C-can you take off your shirt?” Wooyoung mutters, he was surprised that San was able to hear him, and began to strip away. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Wooyoung gulped at the sight of San’s arms, they were more muscular than his was. His body was just so much more fit than his was, Wooyoung did have a nice body, but he wasn’t muscular like the other boy was. 

“I didn’t know I was having a show,” San eyes Wooyoung. He blushes, but takes the hint to take off his own shirt, apologizing quietly when doing so. San gets off of Wooyoung’s body, allowing the smaller boy to take off his own shirt. San can’t help but stare at his chest and his stomach, he placed his hand on his collarbones. 

“Good boy,” San says just before shoving Wooyoung more roughly down against the couch. The smaller black haired boy gasps at that, allowing San to straddle him. He placed his hands at each side of Wooyoung’s head, looking down at the beautiful boy. Wooyoung stares back into his eyes, his eyes that were full of lust. He blushed at that, no one really finds him that sexy enough to just sleep with, he wasn’t a virgin, but it was still shocking. 

“Can I touch you, kitten?” San hums while tracing his finger down the boy’s neck. Wooyoung whimpers at the pet name, nodding in response. San didn’t hesitate to start kissing him, then move on this neck. Wooyoung whimpered, once again, when San found his sweet spot.

He bit down on the spot, giving Wooyoung a chance to let out a quiet moan. He pressed his nails down on San’s bare back, blushing at the noise he just made. It must’ve made San feel something, because he felt him smile when he was placing marks all over his neck and collarbones. Once he was done, he played with the hem of Wooyoung’s skinny jeans, indicating that he wanted to take them off. He looked up to ask for Wooyoung’s consent, he nodded. 

“Didn’t expect to come home to this,” a voice startled the both of them. There was a taller boy leaning against the wall, crossing his arms while looking at the both of them. Wooyoung quickly sat up and grabbed his shirt to cover his chest and neck. I don’t think he had ever been this embarrassed in his life. He had to sit with his knees to his chest to hide his slight erection. 

“Can you go away I was in the middle of something,” San threw himself so that his back hit the head of the couch, and rolled his eyes. Why wasn’t he embarrassed? Did he always bring people home?

”You think I’m just gonna let you bring home someone to have sex with and just leave?” the tallest boy in the room sassed back, San glaring at him, the other boy glaring back at him. 

“I think I should go-“ Wooyoung attempts to stand up but San immediately shoved his lap so that he is now sitting back down. He frowned at the action, he didn’t want to be in the middle of these two strangers fight, he just met the both of them today!

”Well, then I guess we’ll just go in my room, you can come watch us and jerk off if you want,” San stood up and grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and they walked down the apartment’s hallway and into San’s room. It was very cute, the shy boy didn’t expect to see so much plushies in here. 

Not even closing the door behind him, San pushed Wooyoung against the wall by it, pinning his wrists above his head. “Now angel, just how needy are you, hm?” San asks, inches away from his face, so close that he could feel his breath against his lips. Wooyoung’s breath quickens at how bold the boy his age is. 

“Are you gonna answer me?” San presses his knee against Wooyoung’s crouch. Wooyoung moans loudly in response, he quickly then bites his lip to shut himself up, forgetting about the roommate that was also there. 

“Quite bold of you San, you didn’t even asked about his kinks,” the said boy was standing in the doorway of his room, watching the two of them. San released his knee from Wooyoung’s crouch, which he quietly whimpered at because now he doesn’t have that touch at his... area. 

“Well I’m fucking sorry if I don’t have a fucking bdsm application for the people I fuck, Seonghwa,” San spits back, his hands still pinning Wooyoung’s wrists. So his roommate’s name is Seonghwa, interesting. Wooyoung found it kinda hot that he isn’t embarrassed at the fact that Seonghwa is watching him, he didn’t know he found that hot until now. “Not all of us write out our kinks to people we just met like you do, dumbass.”

”Hm well, it’s always good to know your partners do’s and don’ts. What if he doesn’t like that fact that I’m watching you pin him against a wall right now?” Seonghwa leans against the doorframe. Staring into San’s eyes. 

“Wooyoung, do you mind this pervert watching me fuck you? Also, how do you feel about dirty talk, baby?” San stared into Wooyoung’s eyes. There was a shimmer that went through San’s eyes, it didn’t seem like it was innocent though. Something about it made Wooyoung to experiment with it more. 

“I-I don’t mind either... I like trying new things,” Wooyoung responded, averting the gaze of the boy currently pinning him. San smirked at that response, he liked the way the boy was actually desperate for his touch. 

San kept one of his hands to pin Wooyoung’s wrist, and then pulled down his jeans. The smaller boy gasped at how quickly he did that, he wasn’t expecting him to do that. Now his pink laced underwear was exposed, today was a good day to wear his cute panties. San chuckled at the sight, and used his free hand to grip his clothed dick. Wooyoung moaned, but again, quickly shut himself up, remembering Seonghwa was there. 

“Now kitten, don’t let that fucker be the reason you stop making those cute noises for me. Be loud for me, I want to hear you scream as he watches me pound into your cute little hole,” San then gripped his clothed dick more rough, as Wooyoung whimpered. He nods in response.

”Good boy,” San smirked as he removed his hands from his crotch and his wrists, and shoved him into his bed. He straddled over his torso area, so that he was now facing the youngest boys crotch. Wooyoung blushed, everything was quite overwhelming, but in a good way. 

“Sluts, will you let me join later?” Seonghwa asked so casually. Wooyoung’s dick twitched at the name. Unfortunately for Wooyoung, San noticed. He scoffed. 

“I’m sure this little slut would love to have your cock in his mouth as I fuck into his little hole, wouldn’t you like that you little slut?” San cocks his head to the side, smirking at the way Wooyoung’s face looked. So red from embarrassment, he loved it. He loved how much he affected him. Wooyoung was too shy to respond, he didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

“Use your words, pretty boy,” Seonghwa walked up to Wooyoung, and caressed his face. These men were fucking crazy, what did he walk into? They just met and they’re treating him this way? Are they fucking devils? Why was Wooyoung enjoying it so much?

”Yes, please,” Wooyoung gulped, “Please use me for your desires.”

”Good boy,” Seonghwa cupped his cheek, while removing his own clothing. Wooyoung watched as the tallest removed his clothing, revealing his abs. Wooyoung completely forgot about the other devil, though. Who was now only in his briefs, eyeing at the hard-on Wooyoung had. 

San straddled Wooyoung again, but this time, he shoved his middle and ring fingers in his mouth. “Suck,” San demanded. He had no remorse for how he was treating Wooyoung, he was just his little fuck toy. A toy just for him to use for his own sexual desires, and honestly, it turned Wooyoung so much.

Wooyoung obeyed San and began sucking on the fingers. San groaned at the sight, wooyoung whimpered as he felt pressure on his dick. Seonghwa was playing with the base of his dick through his panties, enjoying at how Wooyoung was struggling to suck San’s fingers. San only shoved his fingers deeper, causing the small boy to gag on them. He smirked at the response, like the devil he is.

He removed his fingers from his mouth, making a pop sound. He shoved Seonghwa’s hand away, pulling down the small boy’s panties. Seonghwa then went up to kiss Wooyoung’s forehead, running his hands through the young boys hair. 

Wooyoung appreciated the affection that Seonghwa was giving him, it was nice to have affection during sex. Just simple touch was very comforting, it made Wooyoung feel warm. That being said, Seonghwa attached his lips with Wooyoung’s, immediately slipping his tongue into the small boy’s mouth. 

Before Wooyoung could even react, he felt one of San’s fingers being shoved up in his asshole. He moaned loudly against the kiss with Seonghwa, he smiled. San on the other hand, was loving the warmth around his finger. He shoved in a second one, Wooyoung moaning once again. He was scissoring the inside of his ass, so he could open him up better for himself. 

“You like me fingering you as you kiss Seonghwa huh? If only everyone could see how much of a fucking slut you are, how much you love getting pounded from the behind,” Wooyoung whimpered at the words that came out of San’s mouth, which was followed by a louder one when his prostate was found. 

“Seonghwa, go ahead and shove your cock into his mouth, I lied. He needs to fucking shut up,” San growls, thrusting his fingers into Wooyoung’s ass, each thrust hitting Wooyoung’s prostate every time. Seonghwa pulled away from the kiss, causing the youngest boy’s moans to be even louder than before. Seonghwa pulled down his pants along with his briefs. San suddenly pulled his fingers out of his ass, his ass being full of his own salvia.

”On your knees, facing Seonghwa,” San demanded, “Don’t you fucking dare come until I fucking tell you to either, bitch.” 

Wooyoung nodded, and got on his hands and knees. He was now facing the head of Seonghwa’s cock, he looked up to Seonghwa, who caressed his face once again. He angled his cock so that Wooyoung can put his mouth on it. 

The small boy wrapped his mouth around the head of Seonghwa’s dick, the eldest boy groaned as he moved his hand into his hair, using his free hand to rest it on Wooyoung’s shoulder. Wooyoung was more confident this time, and began to take Seonghwa a little deeper. 

San scoffed and leaned over to shove Wooyoung’s head so that he could take Seonghwa deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Wooyoung gagged at the sudden action, causing Seonghwa to groan. He then started to guide Wooyoung into bobbing onto his dick.

During this pathetic mess called a blowjob, San was lubing himself up. Once he was finished, he positioned himself so that his cock was in line with Wooyoung’s hole. He shoved in the head, with wooyoung moaning in response, and Seonghwa groaning with him.

”You’re already moaning and I haven’t even shoved myself in you yet, what a pathetic little bitch you are. Who would’ve thought that the cute shy boy would be such a slut for me? You just love that I’m using you to make me and Seonghwa hyung feel good huh?” Wooyoung whimpered at what was being said to him, the degradation making his dick twitch. He nodded his head in the middle of bobbing. 

With that said, San shoved himself fully inside of Wooyoung. The petite boy arching his back at the action, moaning loudly, it was almost a scream. San began thrusting roughly, being the little fuck that he is.

”Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” San growled, “Hyung, you can fuck his mouth. Go easy on him, he’s been very good.” 

Seonghwa obeyed and slowly thrusted into Wooyoung’s mouth. Both of them moan at the action that was happening. San thrusted harder, finally have founding Wooyoung’s prostate again. The small boy screams his name around Seonghwa’s cock, arching his back again. The eldest groans, praising the boy around him. Wooyoung goes to grab his own dick, and starts pumping it.

“Did I fucking say you can touch yourself?” San stopped thrusting, forcing the youngest hands away from his own cock. Wooyoung cried in attempt to apologize, since Seonghwa is still fucking his mouth. He bucked his hips to try and get San to thrust into him again.

“Seonghwa, harder now,” San demanded, he looked at San with worried eyes, but he didn’t care, Wooyoung wasn’t being a good boy like San has asked.

”Remember if it’s too much to tell us,” Seonghwa pulled out quickly to whisper that to Wooyoung. He nodded, but he had nothing to worry about, he enjoyed San’s dominance very much. Seonghwa then shoved his cock back into his mouth and began thrusting faster, and harder. With that, San began to thrust into Wooyoung again.

Wooyoung cried of pleasure, tears streaming down his face from the thrusts that are happening in both of his holes. San hitting his prostate with every thrust, so far he was been going fast and hard. Pulling out just to shove himself back into Wooyoung again, abusing the prostate of the young boy. All of them groaning at the pleasure they’re having. 

“God, you feel so good around my cock. You look so cute while I fuck you hard, I envy the fact that Seonghwa hyung gets to see your face as we both fuck you,” San thrusts into Wooyoung roughly. The young boy lets out another loud moan.

”I-I’m c-close,” Wooyoung managed to say around Seonghwa’s cock. 

“Shh baby, want for me and Sani to come first because you’ve been bad, but I’ll make sure you get to come too don’t worry,” Seonghwa cooed, ruffling his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. 

“You’re both fucking lucky I’m letting you both come, I didn’t even fucking invite Seonghwa but here he is, fucking your mouth as I thrust myself into you, you must love the idea of Hyung here fucking your asshole, maybe while I suck your cute little dick, and maybe with a vibrator against it?” San scoffs, thrusting more sloppily now.

”Sani, I think I’m close too,” Seonghwa groans.

”You can come whenever you want Hyungie, just make sure that little slut you’re in doesn’t until the both of us do, but lucky for him I’m also close,” San growls, Wooyoung’s face now being wet due to all the tears of pleasure. 

That being said, Seonghwa came into Wooyoung’s mouth. He pulled out and watched his own come drip from the mouth of the young boy. Wooyoung swallowed the bitter tasting substance, and moaned at the taste. Making Seonghwa groan at the action, that was so fucking sexy. 

“Since you’ve been so good, I should go ahead and let you come, but I’m fucking selfish so I need to come first before you, brat,” San thrusted against Wooyoung’s prostate harder and faster, at a very impressive speed. San didn’t want to admit how close he was, Wooyoung felt so good around him.

”S-Sani~” Wooyoung screamed out, squeezing his eyes shut because of the feeling of his prostate being abused so roughly.

With that, San came inside of Wooyoung. He groaned at the feeling, with Wooyoung coming right after. Both of them moaning, San did his last sloppy thrusts then pulled out. 

He laid Wooyoung on his back, and left a trail kisses from the bottom of his stomach to his lips. Giving him a kiss before collapsing next to him, motioning Seonghwa to come cuddle with them.

“So uh, happy early anniversary Seonghwa,” San laughed quietly, massaging Wooyoung’s waist, because aftercare is important, even though he’s too tired to clean up.

”Wait are you two dating?” Wooyoung asked, kinda scared of getting in the middle of a relationship that isn’t his. 

“You got me a threesome with a boy for our anniversary?” Seonghwa asked shocked, ignoring Wooyoung’s question. He was kinda mad at his own roommate right now.

”We’re not dating Wooyoung, ignore Seonghwa he’s kinda in a mood right now. Since he’s old and all,” San placed a kiss on Wooyoung’s forehead, he giggled at the action.

”I’M ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU,” Seonghwa replied, “You’re getting coal for christmas.” 

“What the hell is christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys, this is my first ever like work that i put out for ao3!!! please leave kudos if want!! :) sorry if there’s typos i’m too lazy to go and check


End file.
